It s now or never
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: This story starts after 3x09 :) it is BB
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_This story starts after 3x09 :) it is BB - After the mistletoe kiss. It's a bit short._

„**It´s now or never"**

**Chapter 1**

Temperance sat just in her office and typed something on her computer, she did not want to think about the party the next evening. She was very nervous, because Seeley Booth, her partner would also be there.

"crap! after a kiss I am so nervous and that's just the fault of Caroline's!", She could not simply forget the kiss between Booth and herself under the sprig of mistletoe. Brennan shook her head "so it never becomes what!" She heard on to tap when she heard steps.

"Oh here you are! ", she heard the voice of her best friend who slowly entered her office.

Temperance Brennan sighed internally.

She was not impressed "It is also no miracle, Ange. It is my office! what do you doing here?"

Angela Montenegro smiled only. She knew like her friend was. " I wanted to remind you over the party." The artist sat down on the chair towards the anthropologist and smiled innocently.

„I wanted to remind you only of the fact that Booth also is there." From the smile would become a grin. „And also he comes without company." Angela knew certainly that the both belonged to each other. Their looks mostly said more than thousand words.

„Ange, I am not able." Bones looked at them apologetic.

"What...why...you are not able?"

Unbelievingly she gave her friend a look. "Honey, you can't do this. You are there. believe me. I carry you. That's not a Joke. I do this!" Angela was in earnest. Temperance relented.

"You are right Ange. may I working again please?" She looked at them apologetic.

She could not squeeze any more the conversation which would follow if Angela remained even longer in her office. And the subject of this conversation would be: Seeley Booth.

"Okay, then tomorrow Sweety, I picking you up about six o'clock. OK?"

"yeah that's is alright."

She smiled at Ange once again and then devoted itself again to her documents.

**To be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

_Chapter 2_

**The next day in the flat from Temperance**

Now she stood already half an eternity before the mirror and simply did not know what she should draw.

Either the black dress which it also wore to the Undercover operation in Las Vegas or a bright-jeans and a red top.

Temperance sighed dissatisfied. „why I am so undecided? it is no date with Booth. but we go just celebrate."

Angela knew what to wear …

Desperately she shook the head once more and looks again in the mirror.

„Can Ange not be already here? Humph…"

Temperance shook her head again.

'So! The things can wait. until Angela is here. Now I am going to take a shower. "

She Took with a towel in the bathroom and disappeared in the shower.

* * *

**Half an hour later **

Angela Montenegro stood before the closed door of her best friend - she has not forgotten me ... or?"

she shook her head in disbelief, "That can not be true. I've repeated it specially again yesterday. specially for them. ", thought the artist frustrated.

But when the door opened and Temperance in towel stood before her, her face brightened,"Hi Honey, I has already thought, you are not at at home! ", she explained to her friend.

Temperance lifted the hand. „I'm there! you can help me. I do not know what I should draw." smiled gently.

"show me your selection, what you wanted to wear." Angela sat on the couch. and was excited to see what her friend had chosen.

When she came back, she showed her the clothes. Angela looked at both and then decided on the bright-jeans and the red top.

„Yes, this looks good. And Booth will not take his eyes any more of you." and smiled triumphantly.

Temperance stopped in the middle of the flat and crossed the arms. „Angela, I'm not doing it for him! How often am I to tell it to you yet?"

Angela grinned, but said nothing. so she left it at that. The artist made up his mind. The two accurately to observe at the party.

* * *

**TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

_Chapter 3  
_

**Together they went to the Altantis**

Seeley Booth sat on a bar stool, his back to the two women, when they entered the Atlantis.

Angela and Temperance had hooked one arm to another to show the other men: „We are here with each other, so back of!"

They headed directly for the bar. When Tempe saw Booth sitting there, her heart beat a little bit faster. Knock, knock, knock. She took a deep breath and went to the bar with Ange at tow. The artist smiled knowingly at Booth which was seated only a few meters away from them.

„Hello, Booth." Angela let go of her best friends hand, she briefly smiled and whispered: „Catch him!", and went to Hodgins which also sat in some distance at the bar.

Temperance turned to Booth.

Booth looked at Bones, slowly approaching her. „Hello, Bones!", he welcomed her and thought: „WOW! She looks good as always!" He smiled at her, hoping that she would sit down beside him.

„Hey!", she greeted him and she looked at him thoroughly and finally sat down beside him.

Both ordered a Tequila Sunrise trying to detract from the displeasing silence between them

Temperance discreetly gazes to Angela and Hodgins „They have found each other. How amazing it would be to kiss Booth, to feel his soft lips on mine. This stupid line!" She shook her head, irritated by her thoughts and looked in the nice eyes of her partner. „Why am I always drowning in his eyes?" but he wasn't aware of her thoughts. The barkeeper came and put the drinks in front of them. Booth and Brennan smiled briefly at one another, took their glasses and were grateful for the interruption from barkeeper who served their drinks.

**About 1 hour later**

Booth had asked her to dance with him and she agreed, asked herself now, why. Now and then she looked to Angela , who had only eyes for Hodgins and asked herself, whether, with her invitation, Ange had intentionally provoked this situation which she was now in.

Sure her friend had been glad, as Booth had pulled her on the dance floor and laid his arms on her hip. From then on she has had no more possibility to say "no".

Actually, she still never knew whether she wanted it at all. She laid her arms around his neck. Now there were only her and him and no going back anymore. What felt uncomfortable a few minutes ago, was now getting more and more familiar.

Angela looked to Bones and Booth and then smiled at Hodgins. „I think the two have also found each other!" Hodgins nodded in agreement.

Angela sighed „Finally!" She looked again at her friend. „Come on, let's go. We should leave the two alone!" Jack agreed: „OK!" They got up and went to Bones and Booth to say goodbye.

, Hey, you two! Don't let this go too far. We are going now." The artist smiled at them once again and looked at Bones, whose face slightly turned red. „Hey, this will get lots easier, Sweety!", she laughed, smiled once again and quickly left she bar, so that Bones has no chance to go home with her.

Bones doesn't mind that Jack and Angela left. She was definitely not paying attention what they were doing. She had only eyes for her partner and what was happing right now.

**TBC?**


End file.
